The Big Time Flu
by EmilieHenderson99
Summary: When Kendall becomes sick with a nasty case of the flu, there is a domino effect that has the power to cause total caos, especially for Logan.
1. Carry Me!

**Hey! **

**I'm sure some of you may recognize this title… **

**Long story short, I'm somewhat ashamed that I wrote Big Time Flu. I look at my writing now compared to that story and laugh. Needless to say, I've improved since then, which is exactly why I'm writing another Big Time Flu. It'll be the same plot, just better than last time. I realize the description claims that Logan gets sick due to caring so much for the other guys; I also realized how I barely showed that in the real story. It lacked detail and overall 'sickly-ness' too LOL. So, yup, this is my new and improved version of Big Time Flu!**

**I'm super excited for this! Here it is:**

Finally. Logan could finally for once just sit down and relax. As he slouched on the sofa and kneeled over to grab a book, a muffled yell could be heard. He shook it off, hoping that this time James or Carlos would handle it…but no, they remained on the couch across from where the brunette sat.

"Guys." Logan said flatly.

"Yeah?" Carlos paused the video game he and his older friend had been playing.

"Kendall's calling us…" Logan sighed.

"And? You're the doctor, why don't you handle it?" James laughed.

"Maybe I don't want to because I've been caring for him constantly the past few days all by myself!" Logan shouted.

"B-but we don't know what to do when someone's sick…" Carlos shrugged.

Logan groaned and got up. He couldn't stand his two friends at the moment. It wasn't Kendall who was the problem, I mean, he couldn't help the fact that he was sick whereas Carlos and James could have changed the fact that they've done nothing since the blonde had become ill. It wasn't anything big or hard to deal with; just a simple case of the flu, but even with that being said, the two refused to go anywhere near Kendall until he hadn't thrown up nor did his temperature rise past 98.8.

Logan dragged his tired body to his and Kendall's shared bedroom, pushing the door open slowly and quietly, just in case his brother had been sleeping. Once the raven haired boy had entered the room, he could tell that Kendall was far from asleep.

"How are you doing, buddy?" Logan asked sympathetically.

Kendall just shook his head, squinting his emerald orbs.

"What's wrong?"

"M-my head really hurts, Logie!" He yelped, "And it's making me feel even more sick."

Logan sat on the big fluffy mess of blankets that rest above his blonde friend's bed, rubbing circles on his back.

"I should take your temperature." Logan decided, standing up and turning towards the bathroom.

"D-don't l-leave me a-alone, Logie Bear." Kendall sniffled.

On the insides Logan almost gagged. How could someone ever be that needy and childlike with the flu? Even at the young age of 8, which happened to be the last time Logan was sick, he never was that babyish. He'd lay in bed, read, and well…recover as quickly as possible so there wouldn't be too many absences on his report card.

"I'll be right back, Kenny." Logan grinned.

"No!" Kendall gasped, "I want you to stay here!"

"I have to go and get the thermometer, though." Logan cooed.

"Carry me." Was all Kendall mumbled.

"Huh?" Logan giggled.

"C-can you carry me with you?" Kendall asked.

"Gosh, Ken! I'm just going to the bathroom to grab a thermometer that's probably only about 10 footsteps away!" Logan snapped. He hated getting so mad at the people who he loved, but he was just so stressed and tired. All he wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep. Maybe if James and Carlos got off their lazy butts, then this wouldn't have been such a huge problem.

"I-I'm sorry." Kendall whimpered.

"No, I'm sorry, Kenny…I shouldn't have gotten mad at you…of course you can be carried." Logan beamed, but instantly regretted it when he remembered that compared to his brother he was about the size of a 10 year old. Needless to say, Kendall was bigger than him and the brunette was nervous of the outcome of trying to move him all on his own.

"Uh…I guess you can get on my back…or, well…maybe that might not work." The last thing Logan needed was for his friend to fall the wrong way and cause a spinal injury.

Logan wasn't sure of what to do to make this work, but he started with something simple like pulling down the covers. Kendall shivered a little and pouted up at Logan with big round deer eyes.

"…'m cold." He sighed.

Logan grabbed the fuzzy flannel camouflage print rode off of the ground and handed it to the blonde who quickly responded by pulling it on and snuggling under its fabric. He then put his arms out for a hug, in which Logan accepted…though Kendall didn't release.

"Carry me." Now even he himself was laughing at the total adorableness of this conversation.

Logan scooped up Kendall to his best ability and let the bigger teen wrap his legs around his waist. The brunette could feel himself being dragged closer and closer to the carpet clad floor. Kendall was too much for his tiny body to support.

"Goin' down!" Was all Logan could scream before falling flat onto his face, Kendall nearly crushing him.

"Loges, you need to get to the gym and try those weights out sometime." James joked, standing in the doorway with Carlos by his side.

"Shut up, hair boy." Logan groaned.

"I'm sorry but this seems like an Instagram moment." Carlos added.

"Please no." Logan whined.

"…please yes." James smirked when he saw Carlos pull his iPhone out from his pocket.

_Snap._

"I hate both of you." Logan sighed.

"Love you too, Logie Bear." James and Carlos snickered in unison.

"Why are you in here anyways? Thought you were afraid of getting sick?" Logan replied.

"We figured you could use some help."

"You don't say?" Logan laughed, slowly rolling Kendall over and standing up again.

Carlos bent over and held out his hand to help Kendall get back into his bed. The blonde lied down and failed to pull his quilts up, so James stepped in assisted his friend. Now Logan could go and get the thermometer…or he hoped…

"Logie, don't leave me!" Kendall grumbled.

"But you have James and Carlos…I'll be right back."

"No-o, stay with me." Kendall added.

"Oh ok." Logan gave into Kendall's pure cuteness and sent his other two buddies to get the thermometer.

They quickly got it and ran it back over to the group's personal physician. Logan took it and made sure to clean it with a tissue before plopping it into the blonde's mouth. Two minutes mimicked 20 in their minds. Finally a beep could be heard, so Logan removed the tool and held it under the bedside lamp.

"100.4…not bad, but a fever none the less." Logan replied.

**Sooo…should I continue it? Hope you enjoyed!**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	2. Three Men Down

**Yay! So super-duper happy that you guys like this so far! Here is an update :)**

James and Carlos stood up as quietly as possible, hoping to finally be able to retreat to their video games. Logan wasn't going to let that fly though…

"Where do y'all think you're going?" The brunette blushed, being filled with embarrassment. He tried so hard to drop the southern accent, but somehow it failed to disappear.

"Aren't you a cutie?" James teased.

Logan rolled his eyes, "Can you guys at least try to be helpful?"

"Logie, my head hurts and I just wanna lie down…" Carlos mumbled.

Logan scoffed, "I'm not buying it."

"But I really don't feel good!" Carlos cried back.

Logan tried hard to keep his ground. Why should he believe his friend anyways? This whole entire night he was fine, up until he was asked to do something that he probably would rather not have to be bothered with. The brunette always had trouble holding grudged, so just like any other time, he got up and walked over to the Latino with a sympathetic grin.

"Do you want me to take your temperature?" He questioned softly.

Carlos shook his head weakly, sitting on the rocking chair that rested aside from Kendall's bed.

Logan left for mere seconds to clean off the thermometer that Kendall had used to prevent making whatever was bothering Carlos any worse. He watched as the 'doctor' swiped a tiny tube shaped tool with a wipe a few times. Without even being able to say another word, the thermometer was plopped into Carlos's little mouth.

The sick boy squirmed and moved around aimlessly. He hated waiting; it was so long and boring in his opinion. He had trouble sitting still for the whole entire 2 minutes that felt more like an eternity, which didn't go unnoticed by his friends.

"Sit still, Litos…you're going to drop the thermometer!" Logan added.

"…'m trying." Carlos mumbled.

_Beep._

"YES!" Carlos yelled, jumping up, but sitting right back down when a shark pain was shot into his stomach.

"Shh…Kendall's sleeping!" James whispered.

"Do I have a fever?" Carlos questioned.

"A small one…99.3, nothing bad. I'd just relax, buddy." Logan instructed, "Want me to get you a blanket?"

Carlos smiled, "Ok, thanks Logie."

"Don't mention it." Logan laughed, "I mean I AM the group doctor…."

_**~The Big Time Flu~ **_

"Dumb air-conditioner." Logan murmured under his breath as he fiddled with the A.C. in the apartment.

Of course, he thought, of course on the hottest day in California their air decides to stop working. The brunette was just happy that all of his sick buddies, well with the exception of James, had fallen asleep. He could get some shut eye now too and just knowing that made the raven haired teen feel better than ever. As Logan laid his head onto his pillow, he could already feel his pillow nearly sticking to his cheek. Sweat continued to roll down his face; gosh, was it really that hot? Yuppers…

Logan decided that maybe sleeping in the living room on the big orange couch might have been better. To his worst luck, it was even hotter in there. The youngest BTR member ended up having to pull yet another all-nighter, but this time because of the weather, rather than his sick friends…

Spoke too soon. At around 4:00AM Carlos called for Logan:

"Lo-gie!" He called; a sniffle could be heard, "Logiiiie!"

The brunette leapt up from the couch and dashed to Kendall's bedroom, where he had last left Carlos. The door was swung open quickly too reveal a sick little 'Litos curled into a ball on the rocking chair. Tears were visible on his face along with obvious pain.

"Logan." He sobbed.

"Yeah, baby?" Logan cooed, flicking the light on, forgetting that Kendall was sleeping.

"M-my tummy hurts." He cried.

Logan sat down on the arm rest of the seat and slowly lifted up Carlos's shirt, placing a warm palm to the boy's stomach. The raven haired boy continued to rub circles on his friend's belly until he whined more than he was previously…

"L-Logan, i-it really h-hurts!" Carlos yelled.

The scream was sadly the reason as to why Kendall was now stirring. Before Logan could get to the light to flick it off, emerald eyes were shown from the blonde. He blinked a few times before sitting up, probably not remembering he was sick.

"Why do I feel like I was hit by a bus?" Kendall moaned.

"You're sick, Kenny." Logan said softly, "Just go back to bed and get rest."

"What's wrong with Carlos?" Kendall questioned.

"He's just feeling a little sick; he'll be ok, though..." Logan assured.

Kendall nodded weakly, "Can I have water, Logie?"

"Sure…I'll be right back…keep an eye on Carlos…call if you need me." Logan turned towards the door and made his way to their kitchen fridge. He secretly wished Mama Knight and Katie were still home and not away on a trip. He hated food shopping and the sight of an almost empty fridge worried him that he'd have to do that soon.

"Here ya go." Logan handed the bottle to Kendall once getting back into the bedroom, "Small sips, baby, ok?"

"Ok…thank you." Kendall smiled, taking the bottle.

"Logie, I-I think I-I'm gonna b-be sick." Carlos whimpered.

"Can you make it to the bathroom?" Logan asked first.

"I-I think…n-not by myself, t-though." Carlos wrapped his arms around his stomach.

Logan walked over to Carlos' side and slowly helped the boy up to a standing position. He guided his sick friend to the bathroom that was off of Kendall and his bathroom, but of course, the light decides to go out at that moment. Logan sighed at the fact that each time the light switch was flicked, nothing was provided. He figured that he should just go to the other bathroom instead then…

As Logan brought Carlos to the bathroom, he tried his best to keep the Latino from falling over. Poor guy was so dizzy it even made walking a hard task. Logan noticed that the light had been on in the second bathroom and the door was shut. The brunette opened the blockade slowly to see James coughing violently into the toilet. His heart sank but along with that he felt nervousness fill his veins. All three of his friends had gotten sick? How on Earth was he supposed to handle that?!

**CLIFF HANGER! Sorry for the wait…I started this like a few days ago, but thanks to a 'schmidt' load (LOL, get it?) of homework I've been super busy! Weekend is coming up, so that means more updates!**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	3. Wake Up, Logie

**Ahh! I feel like I've deserted this fanfic! Sorry about that :( **

**On the bright-side…here is an update! I can't sleep, so hopefully I'll be able to double update :D**

The brunette just stood there with wide eyes. How did this even happen? He could hear Kendall yelling from the other room on top of James moaning and Carlos emptying his stomach all over the carpet. Logan's head spun. What was he going to do? First on his list was to try to not panic; though, that seemed almost impossible at the moment.

"J-Just breathe…t-take deep breaths. This is n-not the time to p-pass…p-pass…out…" A wave of lightheadedness hit the youngest boy right in the face. The anxiety was becoming too much…he never did well under pressure.

The room started to close in on him. Everything felt like it was becoming super tight and squished together. Beads of sweat rolled down from his forehead as the raven-haired-boy stumbled over his feet. He suddenly felt smothered and hot…

"L-Logie…" Carlos mumbled in between gags, "A-are you…?"

It was too late for Carlos to finish his question. Without being able to even do anything, Logan fainted right before the Latino's eyes.

"What was that?!" Kendall called out from his room.

James turned around wiped his mouth, "We're toast…"

"N-no…" Kendall gripped onto the wall for support as he slowly made his way over to his friends, "I'm s-sure he'll get up soon."

"What do we do?" Carlos questioned.

"We wait." Kendall answered.

"But we are sick! We are ALL sick!" James added, "Logan usually takes care of us!"

"Yeah…but all of us being sick freaked him out and I think he had a panic attack…" Carlos noticed.

"We need to get him back awake." James replied.

The blonde teen used his foot to nudge his friend, knowing that bending down would only make his headache worsen.

"Why isn't he waking up?!" Carlos shouted.

"I-I…I don't know! He's…like unconscious…he's not gonna just wake up with one little tap." James answered.

"Logan!" They all yelled, "LOGAN!"

"Oh my gosh…" Carlos rolled his eyes, "HE WON'T WAKE UP!"

"LOW-GAAAN!" They all screamed as loud as they possible could.

The brunette's eyes blinked open shortly after the yell, "W-what happened?"

"Well…you found out we were all sick and then you sorta passed out." Kendall explained.

"So…that wasn't a dream?"

"Nope."

"You're all sick?"

"Yup."

**Sorry it's shorter than usual :) I should update again soon!**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


End file.
